Such an ignition coil is discussed in German patent document DE 102 51 840 A1. In this ignition coil, the end region of a secondary coil body, together with a contact sleeve, is accommodated by a cup-shaped end segment of a high-voltage bolt (FIG. 4). Here, the high-voltage bolt extends up to a stop on the secondary coil body, which in turn also acts as a stop for the contact sleeve. In this way, the contact sleeve and the high-voltage bolt terminate in the same plane. After the assembly of the individual components, the ignition coil or ignition coil housing is filled with an insulating resin. Because, as a result of its formation as a stamped part, the contact sleeve has relatively sharp edges and corners, cracks can form starting at these areas during operation of the ignition coil, due to the differing coefficients of thermal expansion of the materials under changing temperatures. If the cracks extend over a larger area of the ignition coil housing, the danger arises that voltage sparkovers will occur that damage the functional capacity of the ignition coil.